Rukia's Nightmare
by Starshipsxo
Summary: Rukia has a nightmare. All she could see was blood, it painted the walls like one of those art galleries where there were those paintings where the artists had just splashed random colours of the paint onto the canvas. IchiRuki. Sorry for the bad summary. Story is probably better than summary. xD


**ONE SHOT  
**

* * *

It was like I was in a nightmare. Like one of those nightmares where you have to run and run and run until you finally fall and get caught by the enemy. Your body isn't fast enough and you can't do anything to stop them from hurting you. This has to be a dream.

I wasn't running for my life. I was running to save something more precious to me. Even more precious than my own life. My life didn't matter. I didn't care if I died today. I just wanted _him _to be safe. I was scared, to say the least. My heart was thudding furiously against my ribs, causing a massive ache in my soul. I was scared.

Scared more than anything. But when I finally had gotten there, it was too late. There was blood everywhere, blood on the floor and on every single wall, even though it wasn't a proper room there was still walls, crumbled walls that must have been there for months or so. But it didn't matter because all she could see was blood, it painted the walls like one of those art galleries where there were those paintings where the artists had just splashed random colours of the paint onto the canvas.

The only thing on my mind was that he was either dead, or he had won the fierce battle but shed some blood alongside his enemy. That wasn't the case at all, because she saw him lying in the middle of the crumbled room, a pool of blood around him. I couldn't help the screams that erupted my throat, making their way out of my mouth as I tried to sum up what happened. Ichigo. Blood. Stab wounds. And not just stab wounds, there was a hole in his chest.

And that was when I had realised what had happened. He had been attacked by an Arrancar. My heart stopped at that, as I watched his chest carefully. I had to make sure. I needed him to be alive. He was breathing, luckily. I rushed over to him once I sorted my breathing and worried self out, sitting next to him. I grabbed onto his hand and squeezed it tightly, hoping for a reaction.

The orange haired teen in front of her groaned and then slowly opened his eyes, looking up at me. I smiled softly but I realised he had no brightness in his eyes. It was dark. If anything, it was like I was being drowned in water and I couldn't see a thing. I blinked the tears that were forming away, but soon one tear had somehow managed to escape from my eye onto his cheek. He looked up at me.

"Rukia, don't cry.." He said, lifting a hand to wipe the tears. "I don't deserve them. I'm weak, and you know I am.. I'm stupid for letting one of those stupid Arrancar's hurt me. I'll live through this.." He said, even though he was already starting to fade away, his life was slowly leaving me. Leaving me here with no one, no one to stand by and no one to even...love.

* * *

I woke with a piercing scream, cold sweat trailing down my face. I was scared, to say the least. I could only hope that it was a dream. I quickly opened the closet door, looking out over to his bed. I saw him lying there, with nothing but a little scratch from the hollow that they had been fighting the previous hour. I sighed and I got up, walking over to him. I was surprised Yuzu, Karin and Isshin didn't wake up.

He was awake; well, he hadn't really fallen asleep yet, but he decided to just keep his eyes closed; he wanted to listen to what she had to say. I looked down at his closed eyes, before getting up and grabbing the chair that was near his desk. I slowly pushed the chair to the side of the bed, sitting down on it. I slowly put my hand on his head, stroking his slightly ruffled hair, sighing. "I'm glad you're okay.." I whispered.

That night, I had lied my head on his chest while still sitting on my chair and I fell asleep like that. I swore that once in the night, he had pulled me onto the bed beside him carefully, not wanting to wake me up. He had wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a warm embrace, and for once, I felt at ease and I felt completely happy to be near him like this.

* * *

_Just a random one shot I wanted to make. Review? c:_

_I'm sorry if some of this didn't make sense. Oh, and this one shot was in Rukia's P.O.V/Point Of View :3  
_


End file.
